


烧蔗

by Jena_Hermite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jena_Hermite/pseuds/Jena_Hermite
Summary: *黑月下的苇月 微兔赤 混乱邪恶人妻NTR*一次成功的恶作剧总要螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后的





	烧蔗

一切是如何发生的呢。  
赤苇京治负责任地讲，他其实也并不清楚。  
一切不过是一间房，一张床，一只Omega——恰巧发情的月岛。

男孩的额上满布汗水，洇湿毛茸茸的短发。而嘴唇却干枯起皮，微微张开，快速难耐地换气，激起一两声语音不明的呓语。潮红和高热困扰着他，然而非正常的发情期锁住了他的手脚，让他浑身瘫软，无法开口求救，只能颤抖着小幅蹭动来自我安慰。  
“月岛？”  
赤苇走近床铺，轻轻挨在床边，不敢高声语，恐惊天上人。  
难受得打颤的月岛萤一下子停住了，他的眼睑快速抖动，艰难地辨认来人，良久才从喉咙深处发出微弱的幼猫似的声音：“赤苇……前辈？”  
“是我，”赤苇猜他是想要水，“很难受吗。黑尾、学长呢？”  
他轻手轻脚地扶起软趴趴的大男孩，大概是出于私心，让月岛靠在他怀里，将手中快速调配的糖水喂给月岛——这个年轻却体贴的Beta甚至找出了家里不知塞到哪里的吸管，动作轻柔熟练，像是已经重复了许多遍。  
月岛萤并不拒绝他，只有不得已的这种时候才暴露他作为Omega的自然天性。他本人尽管对此既厌恶嘲笑也无奈接受，大多数身处期中时，总是违拗本性显得格外水泠泠的，就连柔弱和逞强的形容也能并用。  
然而，如此美味可口的Omega实际早有所属。

他过早地遇见了自己的「命中注定」；跟黑尾铁朗简直像是安排好的。  
即使没有结婚，他高中后考入首都的大学，来东京后飞快和他的「番」同居了。  
高中联赛的圈子内，他们俩都是相当有名的一对。高中时期荷尔蒙冲脑，关于Omega的传言总比臭烘烘的Alpha和刻板无趣的Beta来的热辣，有人甚至猜测过他们该干的早就干了——哪怕月岛萤浑身上下没有散发丝毫从属的气息，但他实在汁水朦胧，像一朵被春意早早催开的洁白玫瑰。  
不光如此，他甚少像其他Omega一样佩戴颈环，白花花的脖子就这么露着，天不怕地不怕的样子。但或许是性格使然，或许是太过坦然，他的身畔格外清静。

月岛没有回答赤苇的问话，他意识迷糊抬脸朝一旁嗅去：清淡的奶油草莓的味道似有似无，明明甜甜的，又不够浓郁，让人不由得凑上去仔细分辨。  
他滚热的鼻尖贴到赤苇凉凉的的皮肤，像敏感的猫鼻子一耸后退，复而好奇地再次靠近，湿润的呼吸随机喷上了黑发青年脖颈上的性腺。赤苇轻轻环住他的手笔猛地抱紧，这回不止鼻息，月岛萤的嘴唇也贴到了他的喉结，却仿佛对这怀抱产生抵抗，冷颤着吐露嘤咛。  
他粗喘着气，喉咙里发不出完整的词句——赤苇一边道歉，一边凑到他的嘴边，细细捕捉那语调中模糊的称呼——而眼前之人的气息过于熟悉，且值得信赖托付，最终令月岛萤放下防线，向他求救。  
“赤……苇……前辈……帮帮我……”

赤苇京治是不一样的——毋庸说三馆组的每一个人都是独一无二的——他是月岛莫名其妙就亲近的前辈。  
年长本该最稳重木兔草率地将之归之为赤苇草莓混奶油再混草莓般的信息素发挥了重要作用，黑尾虽然极其不肯承认，但并不能阻止月岛继续赖在赤苇身边，尤其是在他们两个三年生毕业之后。  
他甚至特地主动给了公寓的钥匙，但凡赤苇来，一定会让他留宿。  
如果赤苇京治不是Beta，黑尾敢肯定他的后院肯定早就烈火滔天了。

赤苇是个Beta。虽然是Beta。

“萤，要我怎么帮你？”  
他虽然如此问着，骚扰的动作却丝毫不见停顿：哄劝着月岛自己利用有限的体力，撑住起身跪坐，不要全倚赖他的支撑；双手解放出来，却并不去拆月岛萤身上的磨得难受的衣物，皮贴皮肉贴肉地去摸更为光滑的肌肤。  
月岛因不正常的发情浑身热得发烫，稍有靠近便能感受到那股难耐的灼意，它由他们接触的皮肤，伴随Omega不住的发抖，传导至赤苇每一寸血管，连带他也不由得泛起滚烫的难言的蓬勃的春意，从前胸直透后心，迅速激动起来。  
温柔的动作瞬间染上粗暴，游走的姿势也变为拉拢。他向上用力，脚尖插入月岛跪坐合拢的双腿间，充满挑逗意味地蹭过浅发男生的鼠蹊，让他朝自己打开双腿。

赤苇虽然是Beta，但天赋与生俱来。  
三馆组虽然最终人各有伴，但其间还缠绕着许多数不清的烂账，竞争对手有之，惺惺相惜有之，幼稚吵闹有之，像赤苇和月岛这样，总弥漫着气味相投的粉红暧昧的，也是有的。  
拿木兔光太郎的话讲，他们不是“闺蜜”来的吗——赤苇又是Beta，是不需要担心的可靠前辈。  
月岛虽然对这种说法相当嗤之以鼻，但信任总不假。

他按赤苇的要求，轻易地分开双腿坐到他微曲的大腿上。发情期令他皮肤过于敏感，每一次接触都又痛又痒，生殖腔内蓄满春潮，早已洇透薄薄的家居裤，显出晦涩羞耻的深色。  
他急促地小声地呼唤赤苇的名字，把他当做物理降温的冰块，当成暂时止渴的酸梅。

——但赤苇明明是色泽亮丽的鸩毒。

“叫我……什么……”  
Beta的理智和淡薄情欲约束着赤苇没有太过狼狈，他掀开月岛的衬衫钻进去亲吮白皙的皮肤，啃咬硬得挺立颤抖的乳尖。  
“啊呀……京治、前辈……”  
月岛的手落在黑发青年的后脑，无力的手指即便用力也似搔痒，从毛茸的头发搔到敏感的性腺，滚烫的指尖简直通电，快感由脑垂体直接贯穿脊椎，一阵火花乱撞。  
赤苇抱住他的双掌控制不住地使劲，反复捏弄肉感十足的臀瓣；明明没有高潮，后腰却发起软来，不自觉蹭动后摆。他涂在月岛胸上的口水终于像萤巢穴滴答的汁水，充满了不可思议的光泽。  
月岛还在叫，让赤苇帮他。  
赤苇便叫月岛自己解开扣子——他正忙着扒掉月岛的裤子，兴味十足地调侃学弟连内裤也不穿，带着薄茧的手指反复进出已经过分润滑的穴口——将抑制的栓剂塞了进去。

这当然不是他第一次帮忙了。  
月岛虽然和黑尾早早遇上了，关于未来的设想却更早更坚定。他们私下里做过不假，但床上是月岛唯一会佩戴颈束的时刻，Alpha在性上的控制欲远比想象中可怕，他才不会让黑尾铁朗如此轻易地完成标记。  
黑尾前辈虽然勉强算个好人，月岛萤曾经这样跟赤苇吐槽过，但做得太过了。他的发情假期总要多请两天，才能体面地回学校上课。

柱体的栓剂冰凉，一推进去，月岛的小穴便热情地绞紧，连赤苇没入的指尖也享受着久违的服务。然而绞弄没有几秒，就开始不满足地放松，一张一弛地渴求着更丰盈的填充。  
还没来得及融化的栓剂顺着水光徒劳无功地开始朝外滑，令月岛更加痒起来。  
赤苇喘着粗气，从月岛的胸口一路上亲，为难地问他：“……哈……小萤、要……怎么办？”  
“进……！”Omega表现得比他要急切得多，发情的本能驱使着他低头寻找更加明显的信息素的味道，发出邀请，“请、请进来……”  
赤苇京治早已整装待发，他挺立的性器远不像他的神情正直，仿佛只为了堵住不断淋水的穴眼，挡住滑出的栓剂似的，精准地缓慢地撑开入口捅进滑嫩的甬道。

两人齐齐地发出一声惊叫——

月岛一瞬被顶直了脊背，垂下的头颈直立扬起，扶住赤苇的胳膊前伸按上床头，指尖抓挠，散乱地叫着“前辈”和“京治”，漏出一两声“慢点”与“太深”，徒劳地晃动企图摆脱蜂拥的快意，以及那快感下埋藏的令人不安的痛楚。  
只有瞬间浓郁起来的信息素是他最钟爱的味道，覆盖笼罩着这位诱人的天作，教他打开闭合的花蕾。  
赤苇狂乱的抽插比起Alpha来说也不遑多让。  
天生淡薄的Beta赐予他更多的优裕，让他一边胡顶攀咬，一边调戏骚扰，寻找Omega最为甜美深邃的生殖腔的入口。还未融化的栓剂顶着他的龟头，延展着，深入月岛萤的内道，成为可耻的前哨。然而一旦它表皮破开，清凉也灼热的液体则会降下一场甘霖，过早地缓解这天赐的干旱。  
于是，值得信任的前辈有角度地避开了易于损坏的角度，转而攻击起足以令月岛疯狂的前列腺体。牙齿凑近后辈的肩窝颈侧，落下尖锐的血迹满满的齿痕。  
果不其然，月岛萤夹杂着愉悦和痛苦的声音骤然拔高，内壁绞紧，跪直的双腿失了力气，直直落下；赤苇的阴茎更硬，也捅得更深，抱紧月岛的手臂简直要勒红，赤着眼，飞快地攀上了高潮。  
他们二人直立坐着的姿势也终于维持不住，朝床铺倒去。  
年长的男性不自觉抽动着腰臀，回味着美妙的射精时刻；唇瓣牙齿温存，抚慰自己留下的情色痕迹。被他拥抱的月岛萤则反应延迟，神情充盈也空茫；过度的喘息给他的眼镜蒙上雾，藏在镜片之后的眼睛晦涩难辨。

“好受些了吗？”  
赤苇看他不说话，凑过去在他唇上轻轻啾了一下，伸手想要抚摸他汗湿的额头。

但突然出现的人猛地攥住了他的手腕，咯吱咯吱地，言语间都是凶狠的占有欲。  
“喂喂喂，哪里来的小偷猫头鹰，对着别人家的老婆发什么情？？”  
监护者，黑尾铁朗，出现了。

 

刺骨的寒风夹杂顷刻成势的暴风雪迎面扑来，冰封升华的干燥混合草木凋落的凛冽，山火一般迅速爆发席卷，将方才尚且春意盎然的冻得满室寂然。  
这是黑尾铁朗的信息素。  
相比其他得意洋洋的Alpha，它大多数时候气味不够浓郁，甚至只有身为「番」的月岛可以明确闻到——因为闻起来太像冬天所以倍遭嫌弃——但与此相对，它的侵略性更重，木兔并不是无缘无故跟他“交恶”。

赤苇一瞬就感到了不适。炽热的血液骤降，冻成扎人的冰碴子，他不耐受地痛苦地倒气，用以缓解逼人的窒息感。  
他身下的月岛反应更大，发出惊颤和呜咽，朝来人发出求助的讯号。  
“黑尾前辈……”  
他像是醒过来又像是更加沉溺，被自己的恋人单臂抓起，自然而然地像眷恋主人的猫环抱了上去，发出腻人的语调。

赤苇京治抬头看去——  
高大的男人揽住他，唇齿在Beta咬过的地方，惩罚似的狠狠啃噬，手指用力地在穴口搅拌，未破开的栓剂及精液混合物一同顺滑出，在Omega半褪的裤子上晕出暧昧下流的痕迹。  
——月岛的冷颤几乎马上停止了。

对已经成番的Omega来说，Alpha的信息素是唯一的解药，其他任何人的体液不过是临时起效的将就，或者足以助推恶化的加速剂。  
对月岛萤而言，原本就不存在第二种选择。

黑尾的侵略没有停止。  
回过神的月岛飞快将可靠稳重的前辈忘得一干二净，转去纠缠正牌恋人，细碎的吻伴随舒服的鼻音，那是赤苇不曾有幸得知的愉悦的响动。  
他们仿佛天生就属于彼此，唇舌纠结着，那丰沛的信息素彼此影响相互助长，像一场滔天的、专属于干燥冬季的无休止的林火。  
它为Alpha和Omega所专有，是他再多的抚慰、再多的感情、再多的妥协都无法挑战的——是赤苇京治，一个Beta根本无法战胜的。  
他愣愣地注视着他们。

——木兔前辈总有一天也要有他自己的「番」。  
总有那一天的。

“木兔再找你唷。”黑尾铁朗从亲吻中脱身出来，看向发呆的赤苇，怏怏不乐地传达友人的口信，“他有事跟你说。”  
赤苇京治血液遽然破开冰封，剧烈燃烧奔涌起来。他仿佛被天启迎头撞上，晕乎乎地整理起自己狼狈的衣装，慎重面对自己的审判。他下床的时候不放心地朝月岛看去，不出意外又被黑尾严厉地催促了一句。  
“他马上到了！”  
小偷猫头鹰便咬咬牙，留这对交颈鸳鸯自己处理家务事了。

 

不过，他大概想象不到，门一关，方才腻乎在黑尾身上的月岛萤就恢复了往常的冷静理智，除了身上仍泛着潮红，几乎与发情期三个字毫无关联。黑尾铁朗被他勾引得反而兴致勃勃，舔弄不歇，控制不住勃发的情绪。  
但他的信息素对月岛来说实在是强效的冷凝制剂，他越激动他越淡定，反而更淡定地小声跟啃得高兴的黑尾调侃：  
“赤苇前辈这样一身味道回去……嗯……会被好好吃掉吧。”  
“谁知道。”  
黑尾铁朗对别人的罗曼史简直全无兴趣，他正专注于覆盖某个Beta弄出来的一大堆痕迹，势必让盛开的红梅全都点霜覆雪，才能一泄心头之恨。  
月岛推推他那颗毛毛头，尝试再一次说服自己的恋人：  
“你又不是没看到木兔前辈的可怜模样，你能拒绝他的请求吗？”  
“……他可不可怜我不知道，反正我觉得我挺可怜的。”  
黑尾那不正经的帅脸上居然出现了真的可以称之为自怜自伤的神情，活像心爱的好糖被不法分子来回舔去大半，着实可惊可叹。

接到木兔的委托之后，他们商量也实行过很多办法。  
奈何赤苇京治太有主见太顽固，既仰赖理智，又坚信本能一定会超越意志，左右他们最终的命运。  
于是，这一次的“帮助”也多少掺杂着看戏的兴味——想让这位不着调的投机分子见识见识，最好能得到某些教训。  
月岛萤为此准备充分，在跟自己的Alpha摆事实讲道理磨了好几次，终于得到许可。

“萤酱你啊，”黑尾凑上去亲月岛的唇，丰沛的信息素又浓郁几分，“多珍惜一下自己的身体怎么样。”  
月岛受影响冻得更冷，大脑却异常地兴奋起来，呼吸骤然急促，心脏跳得飞快。他躁动不安地动了动自己的腰，忽视燥热攀升的小腹，远离进攻态势的黑尾。  
“好，”他嘴上答应的好好的，捧读的语调却着实是记吃不记打，“承蒙费心，黑尾前辈。”

他的黑尾前辈闻言，反而不怀好意地笑出声来。  
“怎么刚才是‘京治’，现在就喊我‘黑尾、前辈’了？”  
他双臂拦住想逃的月岛萤，上身微微匍匐的动作怎么看怎么像大型猫科动物正在玩弄心爱的毛球。  
他心爱的毛球刚一转身，便被凶猛的信息素毫不容情地贯穿了。冰冷的气息锁住他的手脚，他全身不正常地发麻，喉中的惊叫只剩了喝喝的响动，激烈的热度从两人相接的部位反向内灼烧，令月岛违背本性地送上了自己的臀峰。  
拓开的穴口迎来了他原本的配件，因粗暴的顶撞显得愈加娇软热情。而悬空的下身更让他无所适从，不得不拧紧手指呜咽着咒骂着，反应越见贞烈。

“咱今天不带那玩意儿了啊？”  
他指的是颈环。

黑尾铁朗舔舐着自己的猎物，并不听月岛萤口是心非的动静，手掌端住他的大腿，明面上在哄他，实际上说一不二。他的棒子简直要捅到月岛的心肺，每动一下都要更深，连同他落在身上的咬合和亲吻，都冰火两重天地折磨着倔强的Omega。  
“不行……啊……深……要、要……嗯嗯！”  
螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。  
“让我找找……萤可爱的生殖腔、入口在哪里呢？”  
意有所指的性器即将成结，他挑逗着恋人全心全意认命认输地敞开最后的闸门。豆大的汗滴淋在身下人的身上，因激烈的动作并不停留，在脊柱处汇合，逆流而上。黑尾适时地捉住它们，厮磨着，狠狠地咬开了月岛萤后颈最重要的性腺。  
最终成番的快感如同毁天灭地的海啸般凶猛而不近人情，情绪翻覆喷涌，效果几乎等同洗筋伐髓。  
月岛额头滚烫，死死地抵在床单上，齿颊生津，眼泪满洒，瞬间滴漏似的泄了出来。  
痛楚与欢愉交缠，他总算难以自控地漾着哭腔，朝黑尾求饶。

“铁……哈……等等……”  
那发声等同于呓语，等同于再战的号角。

黑尾铁朗贴心地摘掉他的眼镜，将小恶魔月岛之前的假性发情期硬生生做成了真的，满心欢喜地暂时忘却假期结束后的种种后果，心安理得地行使正牌男友的权力。

真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
